My Pokemon story Kanto
by pelits
Summary: This is my own fan made story of the beginning of my Pokemon journey mixing the anime and the games into one.
1. Chapter 1

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **The Beginning**

The Kanto region home to the magical creatures known as Pokémon.

10 days after my 10th birthday I became a Pokémon trainer, myself along with three other young trainers named Connor, Kirk and his younger brother Alex had all made appointments to receive our first starter Pokémon on the exact same day and so on that morning myself Ian along with Alex and Kirk all waited outside professor Oak's laboratory all waiting for the last trainer Connor who was really late.

"Can we go inside now" said Alex

"It's only been 30 minutes calm down little brother" said kirk.

"Okay firstly your only 2 years older than me and um sorry what's your name again?" asked Alex.

"My name is Ian" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, right sorry Ian but you can agree with me that we've been beyond patient" said Alex

"You'll have to excuse my little brother he's just too excited about getting his first Pokémon" said Kirk.

I looked to the path to where Connor lives and saw nothing.

"Look guys I know the 4th trainer and he can be a bit of a slacker, I wouldn't be surprised if he's still in bed, so if you two want to go inside I wouldn't blame you" I said.

And so, Alex then Kirk went inside while I waited outside for as long as I could but then I finally decided to go inside.

"Oh well, you snooze you lose" I said as I went into the lab to get my first Pokémon.

Alex and Kirk had already spoken to professor Oak and had already told him that Connor was going to be late.

"Well you kids have waited long enough it's time to receive your first Pokémon" said professor Oak.

"First come first served so you go on Alex" said Kirk.

"Well I know I want the fire type Charmander" said Alex.

Alex picked up Charmander and became his first Pokémon, kirk went next.

"well if you're going to choose fire then I will choose the water type Squirtle" said Kirk.

Kirk picked up Squirtle and became his first Pokémon.

With the first two starter Pokémon chosen I was left with the grass type Bulbasaur and I was happy.

I picked up Bulbasaur and it became my first Pokémon.

After we received our starters Professor oak gave us a Pokedex each, and 10 Pokeballs. He then gave us a heads up that the first gym in Pewter city uses Rock types so get prepared and catch and train lots of Pokémon.

Alex left first, and Kirk followed him I stayed to ask the professor "What Pokémon is Connor going to get if we have your three starters?"

"Well he'll either have to go on his journey without a Pokémon or I'll have to go out and find him something else he can use" said professor Oak.

"well good luck to you, to Connor and his Pokémon" I said as I left Professor Oak's lab begin my journey to become a Pokémon Master.

Knowing the first Gym uses rock types and knowing Grass beats rock, Bulbasaur would be perfect for this however the only moves Bulbasaur knew were tackle and growl so we needed to do some serious training.

We arrived in Route 1 upon entering we spotted a Rattata in the grass, being a normal type it wouldn't stand a chance against rock types but in order to learn new moves and get stronger Bulbasaur needed to battle other Pokémon so I sent Bulbasaur to battle the Rattata, I ordered Bulbasaur to use growl to lower Rattata's Attack, Rattata attempted to fight back by using tackle but missed, Bulbasaur then used tackle on Rattata and it was a big hit and knocked out Rattata making it faint, Bulbasaur suddenly gained experience points, the Rattata disappeared but then a Pidgey appeared from the grass I ordered Bulbasaur to use tackle it took over half its hit points but then the Pidgey fought back by using gust that was super effective against a grass type like Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur was stronger and was able to stand the attack, Bulbasaur fought back one more tackle and Pidgey went down, Bulbasaur gained more experience points and levelled up making itself stronger

As our journey continued through Route 1 we battled another Rattata and Pidgey then Bulbasaur gained more experience points to level up again to learn its first grass type move leech seed.

We then arrived in Viridian City and went to the Pokémon Centre to heal Bulbasaur to full health, we continued our journey to Route 2 we battled another Rattata then a male Nidoran and gained another level we then ran into a Spearow we first used leech seed to drain some energy from Spearow but then Spearow fought back with peck and it was a critical hit, I ordered Bulbasaur to use tackle on Spearow then more energy was drained from Spearow due to the leech seed earlier but Spearow could still fight and it did with peck again. Suddenly my Pokedex Flashed red indicating Bulbasaur was really weak and one more attack would finish Bulbasaur causing it to faint, that moment I knew I couldn't let Bulbasaur down so if I couldn't beat the Spearow then I can try to catch it so I threw my first Pokeball for the first time at spearow went inside the Pokeball it wobbled three times and Spearow was caught I had caught my first Pokémon I picked up my Pokeball and Bulbasaur back inside it's I returned to Pokémon centre to heal them both back to full health.

I then left the Pokémon Centre and called out both Bulbasaur and Spearow to check if they were ok and they were.

I returned to Route 2 to do some more training with my two new Pokémon I even found a potion lying around but then ran into Kirk.

"Hi there Ian, have you caught any new Pokémon yet?" Asked Kirk.

As well as Bulbasaur I showed him my Spearow and he was impressed.

"Impressive Spearow's are said to be more vicious then a Pidgey so catching a Spearow is tough" said Kirk.

"So where is Alex?" I asked.

"He went off ahead after I beat him in a battle, he went on through Viridian Forest to get ready to face the Gym leader in Pewter City, so you up for a battle?" asked Kirk.

My answer was yes.

Our battle was a two vs two battle I started with Spearow and Kirk chose Pidgey.

Spearow started the battle with peck, the attack damaged Pidgey slightly, Pidgey then used sand attack to lower Spearow's accuracy, Spearow then tried again with peck but it missed then Pidgey used gust on Spearow and it was a hit, Spearow then used leer and lowered Pidgey's defence, Pidgey used gust again and did more damage to Spearow my pokedex flashed red indicating the Spearow's HP points were really low, Spearow went for one more peck attack and it was a big hit and a critical hit knocking out Pidgey and Spearow gained more experience points, Kirk called back Pidgey and called out Squirtle, since Spearow's HP was so low I decided to return Spearow to it's Pokeball and called out Bulbasaur to battle, Bulbasaur used leech seed to drain Squirtle's energy, Squirtle then used tackle and hit Bulbasaur the leech seed drained a little of Squirtle's energy and gave half that energy to Bulbasaur.

Then out of nowhere Bulbasaur used vine whip which is a grass type move on Squirtle, Squirtle then used withdraw to raise its defence, Bulbasaur then used vine whip that was super effective but not as effective if it wouldn't for the defence increase but then the leech seed drained a little more energy from Squirtle but Squirtle could still battle and used tackle on Bulbasaur it was a critical hit but Bulbasaur could still battle and Bulbasaur ended the battle with tackle attack causing Squirtle to faint and I was the winner.

"Well done Ian although you probably lucked out when Bulbasaur learned vine whip, anyway I'm going to go heal my Pokémon then go challenge the Gym leader you should go on ahead, see you later" said Kirk.

I waved goodbye to Kirk as he went to the Pokémon centre to heal his Pokémon, I just used the Potions I got earlier and healed up everyone.

I told both Bulbasaur and Spearow I was really proud of them for winning our first match against a real trainer.

"I know my journey has only just begun but I already feel like a Pokémon Master" I said staring into the distance.


	2. chapter 2

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **Pewter gym battle**

I continued on into the Viridian Forest Spearow was really tough against all the bug types like Caterpie and Weedle's there were other trainers in the forest but my Pokémon were stronger although I didn't see Alex here I could only imagine he was at the Gym already, then out of nowhere a Weedle used string shot on Bulbasaur trapping him in its webbing, clearly this Weedle had spunk I battled the Weedle with Spearow, Weedle used string shot to lower Spearow's speed but Spearow fought back with peck, Weedle was hurt but got back up and used poison sting, not only did this attack hurt Spearow it was also poisoned that moment I realised I needed to end this battle soon and get to the Pokémon centre but the Weedle would not let me go so I threw a Pokeball and caught the Weedle.

I checked on Spearow he wasn't too bad but need to heal up soon, but we were really close to the exit of the forest.

So instead of going back the way we came I returned Spearow back to its Pokeball I then freed Bulbasaur from the web and ran for the exit avoiding all battles as possible but then just before we left the forest we heard rustling in the bushes, something fast was coming and it wasn't a bug type it was the small electric type Pokémon Pikachu.

This Pikachu wouldn't let us go without a battle, so we had no choice but to battle, Bulbasaur stared the with tackle that damaged Pikachu then Pikachu used thunder shock on Bulbasaur, it wasn't very effective, Bulbasaur continued by using leech seed on Pikachu, Pikachu then used growl on Bulbasaur lowering its attack, Bulbasaur went for one more tackle but it wasn't as strong as before, finally it was time to use my Pokeball, I threw my Pokeball at Pikachu, Pikachu went inside and the Pokeball wobbled twice but Pikachu broke free, Pikachu used thunder shock on Bulbasaur also not very effective but Pikachu's health was zapped by leech seed so I tried again to capture Pikachu and this time it worked, I caught Pikachu.

Finally, the five of us left the viridian forest we first went to the Pokemon centre and that's when we say Alex.

"Hey there um, Ian that's it, check this out I won my first gym badge" said Alex showing me his boulder badge.

I congratulated him then he showed me his 4 Pokémon he had Charmander, Nidorino, Rattata and a Metapod.

"It was a tough Gym but thanks to my Pokémon especially Nidorino here those Rock types didn't stand a chance against its double kick's, so what about you?" asked Alex.

I told him I was going to battle the Gym leader as soon as I healed my Pokémon, after they were healed, I showed them to him, Bulbasaur, Spearow, Weedle and Pikachu.

Alex was impressed with what I had but was disappointed I had no evolved Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon are good but if you're gonna win battles and become a Pokémon Master you need to evolve your Pokémon, it'll make your team stronger, anyway I'm going to Cerulean City but after we both have 2 badges we'll have your first battle, well I'll see you there and then good luck" said Alex as he left for Cerulean City.

I left the Pokémon centre and went to the Pewter City Gym, I went inside and was welcomed by the Gym leader Brock.

"Hello, their Challenger, tell me how many badges do you have?" asked Brock.

I told him I didn't have any badges, so he pulled out two Pokeballs and said "this would be a two vs two battle" he then brought out his rock type Pokémon Geodude and I called out Bulbasaur.

I started the battle by having Bulbasaur use vine whip, it was super effective Geodude could still battle and used tackle on Bulbasaur and damaged Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur then used vine whip one more time one Geodude and Geodude fainted and was unable to battle.

Brock called back Geodude and brought out his Onix, I ordered Bulbasaur to use vine whip but before the attack hit Onix used bide, while using bide onix couldn't attack until it had been attacked two times but when it does all the damage it took gets double and thrown right back at me.

While it looked like Onix would be defeated after one more vine whip Brock was confident Onix wouldn't fall so instead of a standard attack I had Bulbasaur use leech seed to drain some energy from Onix to Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur's health was fully restored so when Onix unleashed it's energy on Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur was still standing, both Pokemon were almost out of HP, one more attack would end the battle but Bulbasaur was able to out speed Onix and used vine whip on Onix knocking it out making me and Bulbasaur the winners.

Brock was Impressed with my battling style and said, "not a lot of trainers win here first time especially with only one Pokémon".

Brock handed me my first Gym badge the Boulder badge and wished me luck on my journey.

I left the Gym and went to the Pokémon centre to heal Bulbasaur back to full health and continued on to route 3 battling other trainers and Pokémon along the way until it started to get dark we later found another Pokémon Centre close to the entrance to MT Moon, we stopped there over night until morning while there I was told the Cerulean Gym leader uses water type Pokémon, Bulbasaur being a grass type would be perfect for this but my other Pokémon could do with some levelling up especially Pikachu.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **Cerulean Gym battle**

We entered MT Moon after breakfast and battled other trainers and Pokémon so much Weedle evolved into Kakuna and while inside the cave I battled Zubats to help Pikachu level up more and learned thunder wave but then we ran into a Geodude and this time we caught it.

Later on, just before leaving MT Moon I met this scientist I battled him and his Grimer and Koffing but thanks to Pikachu and Geodude we won and rewarded me with either a Dome fossil or a Helix fossil but I went with my gut and chose the Dome fossil and so me and Pokémon left MT Moon and headed down to Cerulean city.

I first healed all my Pokémon to full health at the Pokémon centre then bought more super potions and Pokeballs at the market and at last we headed for the Gym, I went inside and met the Cerulean Gym leader Misty.

"Welcome Challenger I am the beautiful water type Gym leader Misty, I hope you're ready to get soaked by my water types" said Misty.

The battle was two vs two Misty started the battle by calling out her Staryu and I started by using Bulbasaur, Misty started by using tackle on Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur took some damage then countered with vine whip that was super effective, we tried vine whip again but Staryu avoided the attack by going underwater, Bulbasaur tried to find Staryu underwater with its vine whip but that was Misty's plan as Staryu popped out the water and used tackle on Bulbasaur with no time to call it's vine whip back Bulbasaur took a critical hit but fired back with leech seed in order to drain some energy back.

Staryu then fired its water gun on Bulbasaur but since Bulbasaur was a grass type it wasn't very effective, Bulbasaur then charged towards Staryu with its tackle attack then used vine whip on Staryu knocking it Staryu out, Staryu was unable to battle.

Misty calls back Staryu and called out her Starmie.

I returned Bulbasaur to its Pokeball and called out Pikachu, Starmie attacked first with tackle on Pikachu damaging Pikachu a lot but Pikachu fought back with thunder wave paralysing Starmie and making it slower, Pikachu then used thundershock on Starmie, it was super effective but Starmie still fighting unleashed a water gun on pikachu knocking Pikachu out of the battle.

I called back Pikachu and called out Bulbasaur, I first had Bulbasaur use leech seed to drain some energy from Starmie but then Starmie fought back with water gun and it was a critical hit.

But then while Bulbasaur was still taking damage from the water gun it started to glow then suddenly evolve into an Ivysaur.

Starmie used water gun but Ivsaur blocked the attack with its vine whip then Ivysaur charged at Starmie and wrapped Starmie then tossed Starmie up into the air then ended the battle with one more vine whip.

Starmie was unable to battle Ivysaur was the winner and I was the victor.

Misty congradulated me then rewarded me with the Cascade badge.

I left the Gym and first went to the Pokemon centre and healed my Pokémon I then went up towards route 24 and that's when I saw Alex.

"So, have you won your badges?" asked Alex.

I told him how I did, and we finally had our battle I called out Ivysaur but he called out his evolved Charmeleon.

I started by having Ivysaur use leech seed on Charmeleon to drain it's energybut then Alex's Charmeleon quickly countered by using ember that was super effective against my grass type Ivysaur and took a lot of damage, Ivysaur tried to fight back with tackle on Charmeleon that only did a small hit on Charmeleon then Charmeleon fought back with one more ember knocking Ivysaur out the battle.

I called back Ivysaur and called out Geodude thinking I had the advantage but then he called back Charmeleon and brought out his fully evolved Nidoking.

I was shocked that a beginner trainer with only two badges had this fully evolved Pokémon, we tried to fight it but this Nidoking was able to out speed Geodude and one shot Geodude with a double kick and knocked out Geodude.

At that moment I knew Spearow, Kakuna or Pikachu could beat this fully evolved Pokémon, so I forfeited the battle.

Alex was happy he'd won and full of pride he then told me he was going onto Vermilion city to battle the Gym leader that uses electric type Pokémon, he then told me I should work on my other Pokémon more and not just my Ivysaur and he was right.

Alex continued his Journey while I did mine.

I first healed my Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre and went back through Route 24 battling other trainers my Pokémon levelled up more and Kakuna evolved into Beedrill and Geodude learned the new move rock throw.

I healed all my Pokémon again and headed down Route 5 and went through Grassy area and ran into a wild Mankey.

I called out Spearow to battle the Mankey being a flying type it had the advantage over a fighting type and so after a few attacks I caught the Mankey making this my sixth Pokémon the most a Pokémon Trainer can hold and use in battle.

I then met an old man that ran a day care centre close by and told me how he can raise one trainer's Pokémon's experience points and level up more without evolving, while I'm out on my journey.

So, I decided to leave Mankey behind and come back for it when I'm ready to use it.

I left the day care centre knowing with confidence that Mankey would be taken care of but I also knew that one day I'd come back for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **Vermilion Gym battle**

I continued down Route 6 battling other trainers, Beedrill even learned a new move cut.

Finally, I arrived in Vermilion city.

I first healed my Pokémon at the Pokémon centre, while there I learned that L.T Surge the Gym leader is really strong, so strong most of the trainers there are all there because they lost to him in a Gym battle against him.

So, in decided to do a little training myself before battling him, I went on the nearby cruise ship the ST. Anne and battled more trainers and passengers Pokémon there until finally, Geodude evolved into Graveler, and so with my newly evolved Graveler I was ready to battle the Vermillion city Gym leader L.T Surge.

I got off the ship which was a good thing because it was about to leave port and went inside the Gym and met L.T Surge.

"Hey there Baby! I call all young trainers Baby unless they can beat me in battle, you look like you won't last long against me in battle! Especially if you use your little unevolved Pikachu you got there, if you want to proceed this will be a one vs one battle" said Surge.

L.T Surge brought out his Raichu and I brought out Graveler, being a rock and ground type, it gave us the advantage.

Raichu started the match by using thunderbolt on Graveler but off course it had no effect but I wasn't to hurt Graveler it was just to show its power, then Raichu went to use mega punch on Graveler but I had Graveler quickly use defence curl to raise its defence so it didn't take much damage, then Raichu kept using mega punch on Graveler while I kept on raising its defence with defence curl.

I was very confident in Graveler's defensive power but then Raichu was able to land a critical hit, so I had to start fighting back.

I had Graveler use rock throw that was a big hit on Raichu, Raichu then fought back with mega kick but it was a small hit because off grovelers high defence.

Then we countered with tackle on Raichu, Raichu took some damage I looked like one more hit would be the end of the match but L.T Surge looked all fired up and had Raichu use Mega kick on Graveler but because off Graveler's high defence Graveler took it then grabbed Raichu's foot, it turns out Graveler had learned seismic toss all on its own and used seismic toss throwing Raichu to the air and back down to the ground, Raichu fainted and was unable to battle, Graveler had won and I was the victor.

L.T Surge was surprised I'd won but was happy I'd won and congratulated me with the thunder badge.

"Congratulations Ian, you aren't no baby, you have the making of a true Pokémon Master" said L.T Surge.

We left the Gym and went onto Route 11 and battled more trainers and Pokémon until Spearow finally evolved into Fearow.

Later on back in Vermillion city we met he chairman of the Pokémon fan club and he told me that the road to the next city is back on thru Route 5 but before I left he gave me a bike voucher for the bike shop back in Cerulean city, he also said I was the third trainer he'd given a voucher too and had one more left.

I travelled back thru Route 6 then back into Cerulean city and went to the bike shop, gave the owner my bike voucher and he gave me a brand-new bicycle.

The shop owner said I was the third trainer to get one with a voucher today so that must mean Alex and Kirk had already been here but not Connor.

I continued back on Route 5 with my new bike I was really moving fast.

I found the path that lead to Route 9 and battled more trainers and with Beedrills help cut down lots off trees that were blocking the way until finally we reached a Pokémon centre right next to the entrance to Rock Tunnel.

I went inside to heal my Pokémon and saw Kirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **Celadon Gym battle**

"Hey there Ian, how's your journey going?" asked Kirk.

"It's going great I already have three badges and have owned 11 Pokémon" I said.

"That's good I also have three badges, but I've owned 12 Pokémon" said Kirk.

"Alright so where's Alex?" I asked.

"I believe he's in Celadon City already to get his fourth Gym badge, I'm going thru Rock Tunnel to get to Lavender town first" said Kirk.

After healing our Pokémon, we both went inside Rock Tunnel, it was really dark and hard to see, so Kirk called out his Magnemite and used the move flash that created a small light to help light the way.

"If you have any electric type Pokémon it can use flash to create even more light" said Kirk.

So, I called out Pikachu and had Pikachu use flash creating more light to help us see better.

We continued through Rock Tunnel together battling other trainers and Pokémon like Geodude's, Zubat's, Machop's and Onix's.

It was tough but eventually we left Rock Tunnel and made it to Route 10, we got out just before it got dark, Kirk went on ahead towards Lavender town while I stayed behind to heal my Pokémon with the Super Potion I brought earlier, once I was done I headed down to Lavender town and just as I got there night fell.

I looked for the Pokémon centre to spend the night but first past a tall building called the Pokémon tower, we heard strange noises coming from outside the tower, I had a look to investigate but then out from the tower came the ghost type Pokémon Gastly.

Since Gastly is the only known ghost type Pokémon in this region I had to battle it and try to catch it.

I called out Pikachu to battle Gastly, I first had Pikachu use thunder shock on Gastly but then Gastly countered by using night shade on Pikachu.

I then had Pikachu use thunder wave and paralyzed Gastly but Gastly countered with lick and not only hurt Pikachu a little it also paralyzed Pikachu, Pikachu tried to fight back but was paralyzed and couldn't move but Gastly could and used night shade on Pikachu causing Pikachu to faint.

I then called back and sent out Fearow.

I had Fearow use peck attack damaging Gastly, Gastly fought back by trying to use lick but it had no affect because Fearow is Part normal type it didn't affect Fearow.

Gastly had taken enough damage to be captured so I threw my Pokeball and caught the Gastly.

We eventually found the Pokémon centre to heal my Pokémon and spent the night there.

The next day kirk and the other trainers staying there left before me but after breakfast I continued my journey going through Route 8, while I was at the Pokémon centre, I learned that the Celadon city Gym leader uses grass types, I already had my flying type Fearow, but I really needed some fire power on my team.

While traveling there were a lot off trees blocking the path but thanks to Beedrills cut we got through and into a field of wild Pokémon, most I've already seen and owned but then we bumped into a wild Ponyta being a fire type it was perfect for the Celadon city gym.

I started by calling out Graveler to battle, Ponyta fought by using ember on Graveler but it wasn't very effective, Graveler fought back with a tackle attack on Ponyta damaging it a little, Ponyta countered by using ember again but still not very effective, we went for another tackle attack and did more damage to Ponyta.

At this point Ponyta was weak enough to be captured so I threw a Pokeball at Ponyta and captured the Ponyta.

"I caught a Ponyta" I said happy as I continued my journey.

However, because I already had six Pokémon on my team the Pokeball holding Ponyta was transported to Professor Oak's laboratory.

I continued through Route 7 then Route 8 until finally I was in Celadon City.

My first plan was to go to the Pokémon centre to heal everyone back to full health and then once done I phoned Professor Oak and asked him to send me Ponyta, but I needed to deposit one Pokémon first, so I sent him my Pikachu and received Ponyta.

I travelled back to Route 8 and 7 to train Ponyta some more training by battling other trainers and Pokémon until Ponyta levelled up more and learned more attacks like take down and body slam.

After all the training and levelled up we were ready to battle the gym Leader Erika.

I walked into the Gym and it was full of flowers, trees and beautiful women but none of that mattered I was here for the Gym badge.

"Hello, my name is Erika, the leader of the Celadon city Gym, my specialty is grass type Pokémon, we will each use three Pokémon, let's see what a boy like you can do" said Erika.

The battle started Erika brought out her Weepinbell and I chose Fearow.

I started the battle by having Fearow use peck on Weepinbell, the attack was super effective on Weepinbell, Weepinbell then countered with leech seed and drained a little of Fearow's energy.

Weepinbell then used poison power and poisoned Fearow, Fearow took more damage but Fearow fought back with one more peck attack knocking out Weepinbell.

Weepinbell unable to battle Erika called back Weepinbell then brought out her Tangela, Fearow battled by using peck that was super effective on Tangela fought back with wrap attack on Fearow, Fearow was all tied up and could not move but took some damage from the leech seed, poison powder and the wrap.

It wasn't long until Fearow was unable to battle.

I called back Fearow and chose Ponyta to battle next, I ordered Fearow to use ember on Tangela that was super effective, Tangela countered by using stun spore paralyzing Ponyta.

Tangela then used mega drain and drained a little energy from Ponyta, Ponyta tried to fight back but was paralyzed and unable to move.

Tangela then used wrap and tried Ponyta so it couldn't move even more, Ponyta's HP was being chipped away but eventually Ponyta broke free, then Ponyta used take down and it was a big hit from Tangela although Ponyta took recoil damage, Ponyta used ember on Tangela and depleted the rest of Tangela's HP and was unable to battle.

Erika called back Tangela and sent out her last Pokémon a Gloom.

I ordered Ponyta to use Ember but was still Paralyzed and couldn't move, Gloom attacked with mega drain then used acid on Ponyta, Ponyta was unable to battle.

I called back Ponyta and then I had to think I could only use one more Pokémon and I need someone that could take on grass Pokémon and those scent attacks, and just like that a knew the perfect Pokémon to battle Gloom.

I chose Gastly.

Erika was surmised by my choice but still believed her gloom could win, she ordered Gloom to use Poison powder on Gastly, but the attack had no effect on Gastly being a ghost and poison type.

Gastly then used night shade on Gloom damaging Gloom, Gloom then tried to use stun spore but Gastly evaded the attack then used lick on Gloom the attack not only hurt Gloom the attack also paralyzed Gloom.

Gloom tried to fight back but couldn't move due to paralysis, finally Gastly ended the match with one more night shade knocking Gloom out and unable to battle, Gastly was the winner and I was the victor.

Erika congratulated me and handed me my fourth badge the Rainbow badge.

"You surprised me today Ian, I would have never thought a ghost Pokémon could avoid those attacks the way it did I'll remember that for future battles" said Erika.

I left the Gym and continued my Journey after healing everyone back to full health at the Pokémon centre, I heard the next Gym was in Fuchsia city but before leaving the city the nearby rocket casino was having computation and using my hard-earned money and in a shock I won the grand prize Pokémon a Dratini, but because I had six Pokémon I had to deposit someone so I went back to the Pokémon centre and dropped off Beedrill.

I continued towards Fuchsia city by going thru Rout 16 but then I was shocked to discover a giant sleeping Snorlax was blocking the road.

There was no way around it but then and old man named Mr Fuji and his junior assistant Reina holding an Eevee came to help.

"The only way to wake a sleeping Snorlax is to use this item it's called a Poke flute, get ready trainer because once I wake Snorlax up it will attack so get ready" said Mr Fuji.

Mr Fuji played his Poke flute and the sleeping Snorlax woke up and started to attack, I called out Graveler to battle I first ordered Graveler to use rock throw on Snorlax damaging it but fought back with headbutt but wasn't very effective, Gravler then used tackle on Snorlax that only did a little damage, but then Snorlax used amnesia to raise its defence, Graveler then used rock throw on Snorlax but I wasn't as strong as before.

Suddenly Snorlax fell back to sleep using rest to full heal itself.

I asked Mr Fuji to use the Poke flute again but told me when a Pokémon's asleep it's easier to catch, so I threw my Pokeball at Snorlax but Snorlax broke free because it's HP was so high.

At that moment I came up with a plan to catch Snorlax.

First, I returned Graveler back to its Pokeball and brought out Gastly, I then asked Mr Fuji to wake Snorlax and he did with the Poke flute.

Gastly then used confuse ray to confuse Snorlax, Snorlax hurt itself in its own confusion.

Gastly then hit Snorlax with night shade damaging it a little, Snorlax tried to fight back but hurt itself in its own confusion.

I then had Gastly use its new move hypnosis and put Snorlax to sleep, since Snorlax was put to sleep by hypnosis and not by rest it was still weakened and easier to catch.

I threw my Pokeball at the sleeping Snorlax and this time I caught.

Because I already had six Pokémon Snorlax was transported to Professor Oaks lab.

Suddenly Gastly started to glow then evolved into Haunter.

Mr Fuji and Reina were really impressed by my battling especially Eevee.

"It looks like Eevee wants to be your Pokémon, this Eevee was orphaned Pokémon and doesn't have a trainer, so if we can trust you too please take good care of Eevee" said Reina.

I received Eevee.

"Well congratulation's but the big question is what Pokémon will you evolve Eevee into?" said Mr Fuji

"You see Eevee can evolve into either one of three Pokémon said Reina.

"right, if you use a Thunderstone Eevee can evolve into Jolteon, if you use a Firestone Eevee can evolve into Flareon or if you use a Waterstone Eevee will evolve into Vaporeon" said Mr Fuji.

"In fact, I have one of each stone here in my bag" said Reina.

Reina pulled out the stones from her bag she got from Celadon city.

I had a big decision to make so I decided to let Eevee choose, I place the stone in front of Eevee and let Eevee decide and so Eevee touched the Thunderstone and suddenly evolved into Jolteon.

I was really proud of my newly evolved Jolteon and so was Mr Fuji and Reina.

The two left back to their day-care in Lavender town while I returned to Celadon city and went to the Pokémon centre and went on the PC to organise my team, I left my Ponyta at Professor oak's lab.

My team on hand were, Ivysaur, Fearow, Graveler Haunter, Dratini and Jolteon.

With these six Pokémon I continued my journey through the Route 16 bike path.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **Fuchsia Gym battle**

Riding my bike down the bike path while also battling other trainers my Pokémon levelled up more and Ivysaur learned razor leaf, Jolteon learned thunder shock and Dratini learned ice beam.

I continued my journey downwards until I finally reached Fuchsia city.

After healing my Pokémon at the Pokémon centre, I went straight to the Gym to face the Fuchsia city Gym leader Koga and his poison types.

"Welcome the Fuchsia Gym I am Koga the Gym leader let's see if you have what it takes to take on my poison type Pokémon" said Koga.

The battle was three vs three, Koga started by calling out his Arbok and I chose Jolteon.

I started by having Jolteon use thunder wave and paralyzed Arbok, Arbok fought back with poison sting and it was a small hit on Jolteon.

Jolteon then used thunder shock on Arbok that was a small hit as well.

Arbok then used wrap on Jolteon, Jolteon couldn't move but then due to Arbok's paralysis it couldn't move so the two cancelled each other out.

Jolteon attacked with thunder shock again on Arbok, Arbok tried to attack but couldn't move due to paralysis then finished Arbok off with a quick attack.

Arbok was unable to battle and was returned to its Pokeball, Koga then chose his Venomoth.

The battle continued I ordered Jolteon to use thunder shock but Venomoth evaded the attack then used supersonic to confuse Jolteon then used poison powder and poisoned Jolteon, tried to attack but got hurt itself in its own confusion then lost more HP due to poisoning.

So, I decided to call back Jolteon and chose Graveler.

I ordered Graveler to use rock throw that was super effective on Venomoth but then Venomoth used disable and Graveler could not use rock throw for a while.

Venomoth then used supersonic and confused Graveler.

Graveler tried to attack but hurt itself in its confusion, Venomoth then used psybeam on Graveler and hurt Graveler but then Graveler was able to use strength on Venomoth and knocked it up and was unable to battle.

Koga called back Venomoth and called out her last Pokémon Weezing.

Weezing quickly used sludge on Graveler, Graver tried to fight back but hurt itself in its confusion and fainted.

I called back Graver and chose Dratini.

The Battle Continued with Weezing using smokescreen on Dratini lowering its accuracy, Dratini tried to fight back with ice beam but the attack missed.

Weezing then used toxic on Dratini and Dratini was badly poisoned.

Dratini started taking damage, then Weezing used smokescreen again and lowered Dratini's accuracy even more.

Dratini then managed to hit Weezing with ice beam and it was a critical hit but Dratini kept taking damage from poison.

Weezing then used smokescreen again and lowered Dratini's accuracy even more, Dratini tried to fight back again with ice beam but missed.

Weezing then ended the battle by using tackle on Dratini and Dratini fainted.

I called back Dratini and sent out Jolteon as my last Pokémon.

Jolteon out speeded Weezing and was able to paralyze Weezing with its thunder wave, Jolteon still took damage from poisoning earlier but it was just a normal poisoning not a badly poisoning.

Jolteon then used thunder shock on Weezing doing some more damage to Weezing, Weezing tried to use smokescreen but couldn't move due to the paralysis and Jolteon knocked out Weezing with one last thunder shock and reducing Weezing's HP to zero, Weezing was unable to battle and I was the victor.

"You have defeated me, well done, this Soul badge belongs to you" said Koga.

Koga handed me the Soul badge my fifth Gym badge.

I then left the Gym but then Connor finally caught up to me coming out of the nearby Pokémon centre with a Pikachu walking by his side.

"Hey there Ian" said Connor.

"Connor, well it's nice to finally see you became a trainer after all, so what Pokémon did you get in the end?" I asked Connor.

"I got Pikachu here, but as you can see Pikachu doesn't like being its Pokeball, so I let Pikachu travels beside me or on my shoulder, so what Pokémon did you get?" asked Connor.

"I let the first two trainers Alex and Kirk go first, they got Charmander and Squirtle, so I got a Bulbasaur" I said.

"So, are you up for battle?" said Connor.

"I would but my Pokémon and I just had our gym battle against Koga and my Pokémon need to rest up at the Pokémon Centre, but, hey I'm going to the Safari Zone to do some catching, hopefully when your done with your Gym battle, I'll be done, and we can have our battle" I said.

"Okay that sounds like a plan, see you later" said Connor.

So, Connor went into the Gym to battle Koga while I first healed my Pokémon at the Pokémon centre then went to the Safari Zone.

I arrived at the Safari Zone it cost me five poke dollars and received thirty safari balls and ten-minute access into the Safari Zone.

The rules where I could catch as many Pokémon with the Safari balls as possible, but I can't battle them.

I wondered into the grass and out came a Nidorino I threw a Safari ball and the Nidorino went inside, it wobbled twice but then broke free, but then Nidorino stayed and watched me, I tried again to catch the Nidorino and this time I caught it and it was transferred to the PC.

I continued thru the Safari Zone and ran into a Nidorina I threw a Safari Ball at the Nidorina, it went inside, and it was caught in one throw.

I continued in the Safari zone I'd ran into Pokémon like, Kangaskhan, Chansey and Rhyhorn but they all ran away I tried and failed to catch them but then I ran into a Pinsir.

I threw my Safari Ball at the Pinsir and it went inside the ball, it shock three times and the Pinsir was caught.

I continued I the Safari Zone with only a few minutes remaining.

I walked into another grassy area and out came a Doduo.

I threw a Safari Ball and caught the Doduo and then the announcer announced my time in the Safari Zone was up.

I returned the Safari Balls I had left at the lobby and then left to meet Connor just in the centre of Fuchsia city to have our battle.

"Alright let's make this a one vs one battle, I choose you, Pikachu" said Connor.

I chose Graveler to battle.

Connor started by ordering Pikachu to use thunderbolt on Graveler, but it had no effect on Graveler being a ground type.

Graverler then used strength on Pikachu and it was a big hit, Pikachu got back up then Connor ordered Pikachu to use quick attack, but it wasn't very effective then Graveler ended the battle with its seismic toss.

Pikachu fainted, Connor called back Pikachu and held in it in his arms.

I was disappointed in Connor's battling.

Connor took his Pikachu back to the Pokémon centre to heal while I continued my journey too Saffron city upon leaving Fuchsia city I entered Route 15 and battled many trainers along the way until finally Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur, Haunter evolved into Gengar and Dratini evolved into Dragonair, how cool is that.

After leaving Route's 15, 14, 13, 12 and 11 after battling a gauntlet of trainers and getting the super rod from a fisherman and battling another Snorlax that was blocking the path to Saffron city, we finally made it to Saffron city.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **Saffron Gym battle**

After healing my Pokémon at the Pokémon centre, I went to the Gym to battle the Gym leader Sabrina.

"My name is Sabrina the psychic specialist, I can see our battle in a vision with my psychic powers let's see if it comes true" said Sabrina.

Our battle was one vs one, Sabrina chose her Alakazam and I chose Gengar.

I started the Battle with Gengar using confuse ray and Alakazam, Alakazam was now confused.

Alakazam tried to fight back but hurt itself in its confusion.

Gengar then used hypnosis and Alakazam fell asleep, Gengar then used night shade on Alakazam it was super effective on Alakazam.

Alakazam woke up then used psywave on Gengar it was super effective because Gengar is part poison type.

Gengar got back up and used lick on Alakazam it was super effective, and it was paralyzed too.

Both Pokémon were almost out of HP the next attack decided the winner.

I ordered Gengar to use night shade and Sabrina ordered Alakazam to use psywave there speed was almost identical but due to the paralysis Alakazam was a split-second slower and took the attack from the night shade and fainted.

Alakazam was unable to battle Gengar won and I was the victor.

"When a trainer uses a ghost type Pokémon it sometime messes with my psychic powers, I was impressed you have such a high-level ghost type, this Marsh badge is yours" said Sabrina.

I received the Marsh badge, my sixth gym badge.

I left the Gym but before going to the Pokémon Centre I discovered that the fighting dojo next door was having a fighting Pokémon competition tonight.

I wanted to enter but I needed a fighting type Pokémon and the only fighting type I had was the Mankey I left at the day-care on Route 5, it would have taken a day to get there but luckily the bridge leading there was finally open, so after I healed my Gengar at the Pokémon centre then left it at Professor Oak's lab to make space for Mankey, I travelled through the bridge by bike and made it back to Route 5.

I went to the day-care and the day-care man gave me back Mankey and I left my Ponyta from Professor Oak's lab at the day-care to do some training.

I returned to Saffron city just in time to enter the competition.

My first opponent was Gary and his Machop and I chose Mankey.

The match began Machop started by using strength on Mankey, Mankey go up and fought back with low kick it was a small hit but then Machop grabbed Mankey and used seismic toss on Mankey, it was a big hit but Mankey could still battle suddenly Mankey glowed and suddenly evolved into Primeape.

My newly evolved Primeape was ready to battle and attacked Machop with its karate chop and it was a critical hit.

Machop tried to fight back with low kick but Primeape evaded the attack and used Mega Kick on Machop knocking it out, Primeape was the winner.

In round two my next opponent was Giant and his Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee started with a double kick, it was a way attack but Primeape could still battle.

Primeape fought back with karate chop and it was another critical hit.

Hitmonlee tried to fight back with hi jump kick but Primeape evaded the attack causing Hitmonlee to take damage from missing.

Then Primeape grabs Hitmonlee and uses its seismic toss and knocks out Hitmonlee and Primeape was the winner.

My final round opponent was Anthony and his Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan stared by using agility and raised its speed, Primeape attacked with mega kick and it was a big hit.

Hitmonchan then used mega punch on Primeape and that was a big hit, Primeage tried to fight back with karate chop but Hitmonchan avoided the attack.

Hitmonchan then used comet punch on Primeape although it was a small hit the attack hit Primeape five times.

Primeape was weak but got back up then used a new move it had just learned, submission.

It was a big hit on Hitmonchan, but it still got back up.

Both Pokémon were almost out of HP the next attack would end the match.

Hitchonchan used mega punch and Primeape used Karate chop, the two attacks collided but then Primeape grabbed Hitmonchan and used seismic toss on Hitmonchan and it ended the battle, Primeape and I was the new fighting Dojo Champion.

Primeape was rewarded a championship belt and I received five rare candies.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **Cinnabar Gym battle**

Because the tournament was at night I went straight to bed in a motel in Saffron City and didn't get up till lunch time.

After lunch I planned to go to Cinnabar island for my next Gym badge by boat, but I over slept and missed it and another one wasn't coming till the next day.

Then I met a scientist named Bill who saw my match at the Dojo and he knew I was going to Cinnabar island and asked me to deliver an old amber fossil.

In return he gave me the Pokémon Lapras, he said "Lapras is a very strong swimmer and you can ride on its back".

I left Fearow at Professor Oak's lab to make room for Lapras.

I continued at Route 19 sea route, I called out Lapras and got on Lapras.

We travelled through the water and battled other trainers riding their water types like, Gyarados, Starmie and Blastoise.

We also battled a school of Tentacool most of them were weak levelled until we found this high levelled Tentacool, I decided to battle and catch it.

I chose Dragonair to battle the Tentacool, I started by using ice beam that wasn't very effective on Tentacool, Tentacool then used poison sting on Dragonair, the attack damaged Dragonair a little.

Dragonair then used slam on Tentacool that damaged Tentacool, Tentacool used Barrier to raise its defence.

Tentacool looked weak enough so I threw my Pokeball at Tentacool and I caught it and it was sent to Professor Oaks lab.

I arrived at the Seafoam cave I returned Lapras back to its Pokeball and entered the icy cave there was a lot of floors and it was home to many water types including Zubats and Golbats I had to battle them, and I did, and my Pokémon levelled up more especially Dragonair and even learned thunderbolt.

I continued thru the cave after finishing a boulder moving puzzle with Graveler using strength the move the boulders to stop the strong water flow.

I finally left the seafoam cave thru the back entrance and continued riding Lapras on Route 20 until I finally reached Cinnabar island.

I first went to the Pokémon centre and healed my team of Venusaur, Graveler, Jolteon, Dragonair, Primeape and Lapras.

I decided to leave Primeape at Professor Oaks lab and added Tentacool to my team.

I then went to the lab and gave the scientist the Old Amber fossil and using their restoration machine the Old Amber became the prehistoric Pokémon Aerodactyl.

The Aerodactyl wanted to battle me so we did, I called out Tentacool to battle the Aerodactyl.

I started by using water gun that was super effective on Aerodactyl, then Aerodactyl used wing attack on Tentacool it was a big hit.

Tentacool then suddenly began to glow then evolved into Tentacruel and learned bubble beam.

Tentacruel used bubble beam on Aerodactyl and it was a big hit, Aerodactyl tried to counter with wing attack but Tentacruel evaded the attack then used constrict on Aerodactyl.

I then tried to catch it with my Pokeball although it went inside Aerodactyl broke free the fled out of the room with a hyper beam at the ceiling.

I was disappointed I didn't catch Aerodactyl but the scientist's gained enough data just by watching it battle so it wasn't all bad on the plus side I now have a fully evolved Tentacruel.

I then showed the scientist's the Dome Fossil I won back in MT Moon and they were able to revive the prehistoric Pokémon Kabuto.

Since the fossil belonged to me I could keep the Kabuto and I was happy.

I sent Kabuto to Professor Oak's lab then eventually found the Cinnabar Gym.

It was inside the volcano home to strong fire type Pokémon.

"Hello, I'm Blain the Gym leader, I only allow real trainers battle in my Gym and not tourists so show me you're a serious trainer in battle" said Blain.

Blain called out his Ninetales so I called out Tentacruel.

Blain ordered Ninetales to use fire spin, but I countered by having Tentacruel use bubble beam, the two attacks collided in an explosion of steam.

Ninetales then used double edge on Tentacruel it was a big hit and Ninetales also recoil damage but then Tentacruel fought back with constrict and Ninetales couldn't move.

Tentacruel ended Ninetales with bubblebeam it was super effective and Ninetales fainted and was unable to battle.

Blain called back Ninetales and brought out Arcanine.

I ordered Tentacruel to use bubble beam, but Blain ordered Arcanine to use fire blast, the fire blast over powered the bubble beam and damaged Tentacruel, Arcanine finished Tentacruel by using dragon rage on Tentacruel.

Tentacruel was unable to battle, I called back Tentacruel and chose Graveler.

Arcanine fought with another dragon rage it was a big hit but then Graveler fought back with its new move earthquake, it was a big hit and super effective.

Arcanine was almost out of HP and one more attack would knock it out.

Arcanine's last attack was bite it wasn't very effective, Graveler ended Arcanine with seismic toss, Arcanine was unable to battle.

Blain called back Arcanine and called out his last Pokémon Magmar.

Magmar used fire blast on Graveler and it was a big hit, one more attack and Gravler would be unable to battle.

I ordered Gravler to use rock throw, but it missed then Blain ordered Magmar to use fire punch and I ordered Gravler to use strength, the two attacks collided but Magmar out-speeded Graveler and Graveler was knocked out and unable to battle.

I called back Graveler and chose Dragonair as my last Pokémon.

Magmar attacked with flamethrower but Dragonair countered with ice beam to defend.

Blain ordered Magmar to use fire punch on Dragonair the attack hit but it wasn't very effective.

Dragonair fought back with slam and it was a big hit on Magmar.

Blain ordered Magmar to use fire blast but Dragonair countered by using thunderbolt, the two attacks collide in an explostion with both Pokémon looking damaged still standing.

Dragonair attacks with ice beam while Magmar uses flamethrower to defend.

Blain orders Magmar to use skull bash, Magmar tucks-in its head raising its defence.

Dragonair attacks with thunderbolt damaging Magmar but still standing charges at Dragonair, it head-butts at full steam.

Dragonair still standing uses thunderbolt on Magmar doing more damage.

Both Pokémon were almost out of HP one more attack would end the battle.

Blain orders Magmar to use fire blast but as Magmar prepares to use its attack Dragonair had just learned a new move dragon rage.

Magmar fires its fire blast while I order Dragonair to use dragon rage the two attacks collide, but the dragon rage overpowers the fire blast and delivers a final attack on Magmar.

Magmar fainted and was unable to battle, Dragonair won and I was the victor.

"Congradulations Ian, I take my wig off to you" said Blain removing his wig.

Blain hands me the Volcano badge my seventh Gym badge.

Blain then tells me that The Gym leader back in Viridian city has returned to his Gym and suggest I battle him for my last Gym badge as he supposed to be the strongest Gym leader in all off Kanto.

I left the Gym healed all my Pokémon then learned the if I take the Sea Route 21 up it will take back to the place where it all started Pallet Town.

I got back on Lapras's back and rid along up battling other trainers and Pokémon along the way until finally I returned to Pallet Town.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **Viridian Gym battle**

It was starting to get dark soon, so I went straight to Professor Oaks Lab and he was happy to see me in person.

"Hello there Ian, it's been a long time since you first left here with Bulbasaur, so how many Gym badges do you have so far?" asked Professor Oak.

I showed Professor Oak my seven badges then told him tomorrow I was going for my eighth Gym badge at the Viridian city Gym.

"The Viridian city Gym, the Gym leader has been gone a long time, believe it or not but they had to close down the Gym, now he's come back, he uses Ground types, and some say I doesn't even need to use his full team to defeat his challengers" said Professor Oak.

After hearing all this I knew my team needed to the advantage over these ground type Pokémon, I then asked if he'd heard from Alex, Kirk and Connor.

"Let's see, your actually really ahead from the others, Alex was up to a great start but struggling to defeat Sabrina in Saffron city, Kirk's been doing more work trying to catch every Pokémon here in Kanto then in Gym battles, as for Connor after getting his sixth Gym badge and after he lost to you he took some time off to do some serious training, he'll be going to Cinnabar island tomorrow" said Professor Oak.

I was surprised to hear about Alex, but also happy Connor hadn't given up.

"Any way you should get some rest, big day tomorrow" said Professor Oak.

I spent the night in Professor Oak's guest room while thinking about what I'm going to at the Viridian Gym.

The next day, since all my Pokémon lived here in Professor Oak's back yard and it was humongous, with the large field and trees for grass, flying, bug and normal types, to the large lake for water types, even Rocky Mountains for rock, ground and fire types and even dark caves for ghost Pokémon not to mention the electric Pokémon Preserve.

After seeing all my Pokémon, it makes me happy to see there being taken care off.

Eventually picked my best six Pokémon to take on the Gym leaders ground types.

Venusaur, Fearow, Tentacruel, Primeape, Graveler and Dragonair.

I left Pallet town on my bike and set off through Route 1 and arriving back in Viridian city in mere-minutes.

After making sure everyone was at full health at the Pokémon centre, I arrived the Viridian Gym I stepped inside, and the place looked a lot different than all the other Gym's, the people working there looked more like either employees or even servants wearing a big R on their uniforms.

The Gym leader greeted me, he was tall scary looking man named Giovanni.

"Welcome, I am the Leader of the Viridian Gym, as a Gym leader I have no choice but to battle me but if you are somehow able to defeat me, I will make an offer I hope you don't refuse" said Giovanni.

I was curious about was his offer could be, but I just wanted to win and get my last badge.

"This will be a five vs five battle, yes although this seems extreme remember I am the strongest Gym leader in all of Kanto now show me your strength" said Giovanni.

The battle began, Giovanni brought out his Rhyhorn and I chose Venusaur.

Venuasaur got the first attack with razor leaf, it was super effective and a big hit on Rhyhorn but Rhyhorn still standing uses take down on Venusaur, it was big hit.

Venusaur then used vine whip on Rhyhorn, the super effective move knocked out Rhyhorn and it was unable to battle.

Giovanni called back Rhyhorn and uses Dugtrio.

Venuasaur goes to use Razor leaf on Dugtrio but then Dugtrio used dig and buried itself underground and evaded the attack.

I then decided to return Venusaur back to its Pokeball and chose Fearow to battle Dugtrio.

Dugtrio tried to attack with but because Fearow is a Flying type the ground type attack had no effect.

Fearow attacks using its new attack drill peck, it was a big hit but then Dugtrio countered with double edge, it was a big hit but also caused recoil damage.

Dugtrio then used rock slide on Fearow and it was super effective, Fearow was unable to battle.

I called back Fearow and chose Dragonair.

Dragonair quickly used ice beam and it was super effective, Dugtrio was unable to battle.

Giovanni returned Dugtrio then brought out his Nidoqueen.

I ordered Dragonair to use ice beam but then Nidoqueen countered with its own ice beam, the two attacks collided in an explosion.

Dragonair then used slam on Nidoqueen but then Nidoqueen fought back with double kick on Dragonair.

Nidoqueen then used earthquake and it was a big hit on Dragonair, Nidoqueen finally ended with ice beam on Dragonair and it was super effective, Dragonair was unable to battle.

I called back Dragonair and brought out Tentacruel.

I ordered Tentacruel to use bubble beam on Nidoqueen and it was super effective but Nidoqueen countered with earthquake and its was a big hit plus super effective.

Tentacruel then used its new move hydro pump on Nidoqueen and it was a big hit plus super effective, Nidoqueen was unable to battle.

Giovanni returned Nidoqueen and called out his Nidoking.

I ordered Tentacruel to use hydro pump, but the attack missed then Nidoking used thunderbolt on Tentacruel and it was super effective Tenacruel was unable to battle.

I called back Tentacruel and chose Graveler.

Both Graveler and Nidoking used earthquake and was super effective on both sides.

I ordered Graveler to use strength on Nidoking, but it was a small hit but the Nidoking used double kick and it was super effective, one more hit and Graveler was done.

Giovanni ordered Nidoking to use double kick one more time, so I had no choice but to order Graveler to use explosion, in the explosion both Graveler and Nidoking were unable to battle.

We both called back our Pokémon and brought out our last Pokémon, I brought out Venusaur and Giovanni brought out his Rhydon.

I ordered Venusaur to use razor leaf and it was super effective on Rhydon.

Rhydon fought back with earthquake and it was a big hit.

Suddenly Venusaur started absorbing sunlight to get ready to use solar beam.

Rhydon then used earthquake again on Venusaur.

Giovanni ordered Rhydon use the one-hit K.O move horn drill but just before Rhydon got to Venusaur, Venusaur used its solar beam, it was a big hit plus super effective, Rhydon was unable to battle, Venusaur was the winner and I was the victor.

Giovanni handed me my Earth badge and congratulated me on my victory.

"Impressive young man I hardly ever loose like that, you now have your eighth badge, however about that offer I made you earlier" Said Giovanni.

"What off I asked" I asked.

"I'm not just a Gym leader, I also run a secret organisation that captures rare and valuable Pokémon, my team and I have no goals in being Pokémon Masters, we believe that Pokémon are a valuable rescore in my plans, you are a talented Pokémon league and battling other trainers and hopefully earning the chance the battle the world champion and somehow miraculously win and become Pokémon Master, young trainers like you come to every region each year to try and do the impossible, which is OK your still young you got to have dreams but there's always an alternative and I have big plans for this world and I want you to be a part of it, so what do you say?" said Giovanni.

I won't lie his offer did intrigue me but something about his words just didn't seem right, so in the end I turned down his offer.

"Well I must say I'm disappointed but not surprised your still only a child that's fine go to the Pokémon league and battle your heart out just know my offer will always stand" said Giovanni.

I left the Gym and planned to go to the Pokémon league but there was one problem, I didn't know where it was, so I decided to back to Pallet Town and ask Professor Oak.

I walked back towards Route 1 and met up with Connor.

"Hey Ian, long time no see" said Connor.

"hi Connor, just getting here, still as slow as ever" I said.

"Have you already battled the Gym leader?" asked Connor.

"Battled and won and got my eighth Gym badge" I said.

"You beat the strongest gym leader! Connor said surprisingly.

"Yeah he was pretty tough, but he was no match for me, but he may be tough for you, anyway I'm going back to Pallet town to see Professor Oak, when your done meet me there and we can have a rematch if you're up for it" I said.

Connor went to the Gym to battle Giovanni, while I continued back to Pallet Town.

I arrived back in Pallet Town and showed Professor Oak my Eight Gym badges.

"Congratulations on being the First out of the four of you to win eight Gym badges Ian" said Professor Oak.

"I still can't believe how far I got beyond the others, I guess I just have talent for Pokémon battling" I said.

"the Pokémon league is still a few days away so you time to train for it" said Professor Oak.

I then asked Professor Oak where the best places to train for the league and he showed me a map and suggested three places.

"If you go along, Route 9 and go down the river here you'll find the old abandoned power plant that is the home of many electric type Pokémon, then I suggest afterword's go along the sea Route 19 or Route 20 and go to the Seafoam islands, while I know you've already been there it's home of many water and ice types so it's a good place to train, finally go along Route 22 and 23 and into Victory Road where most trainer go to train for the Pokémon league, plus lots of Rock and fighting types live there and along the way is the Pokémon league so once you're done it would be a good opportunity to enter the Pokémon league".

"Thanks for all this info Professor" I said.

"Your welcome anyway it's about lunch time so would like to join me while we wait for Connor?" said Professor Oak.

I agreed to lunch, and I let all my Pokémon go outside to get some fresh and some food, we had lunch but then while I was having a cup of hot chocolate Connor arrived.

Although we agreed to meet here, he was surprised I was here.

"Well I'm not surprised you showed up late, I'm surprised you actually showed up" I said.

"Hey, look I won all eight badges just like you don't go thinking your better than me" said Connor.

"Now, now why can you two top trainers get along.

"What do you mean top trainers?" said Connor.

"That's right out of the four of you that started your Pokémon journey you're the first to get all eight Gym badges" said Professor Oak.

"But what happened to the other two?" asked Connor.

"Well they both got onto an excellent start, but they just feel behind" said Professor Oak.

"Well that's too bad" said Connor.

"Anyway, I'm glad your both here because it's time for the two of you to prepare for the Pokémon League" said Professor oak.

"Alright it's time to become a Pokémon Master, let's go Pikachu" said Connor about to leave.

"Oh Connor, where is the Pokémon League?" I asked.

Connor did not have an answer.

"The Pokémon League is at the Indigo Plateau, in exactly one week from today and there will be two-hundred trainers there competing" said Professor Oak.

"Wow two hundred, I'm gonna beat them all" said Connor.

"You two better take this time to get ready, train your Pokémon already for the tournament" said Professor Oak.

"You can try but I doubt you'll pass me, I'm not saying you're a bad Trainer Connor, it's just you don't have what it takes too beat me" I said.

"Well if you're up for a rematch just say when" said Connor.

"How about right now, I'll just grab one of my Pokémon from outside and we can have a battle" I said.

The three of us went outside and got ready to battle, Connor's Pikachu really wanted to battle, but then we heard an explosion coming from the electric Pokémon preserve.

We all went to explore, and it seems the Voltorb and the Electrode had all been disturbed by two suspicious looking guys from Team Rocket.

There was a woman named Megan and a man named Alan with their Venonat, they were attempting to steal all the Pokémon in Professor Oak's care.

We tried to stop them with our Pokémon, Connor used his Pikachu and I called out my Jolteon to battle them.

Megan called out her Tangela and Alan called out his Muk.

Pikachu and Jolteon both used thunder shock on their Pokémon, and they were big hits.

Tangela used vine whip and Muk used Sludge but they missed then Connor's Pikachu used thunderbolt and my Jolteon used its new move thunder the two attacks combined defeated Team Rocket's Pokémon and resulting shock caused Team Rocket to flee with their tails between their legs.

We were both happy we'd won, but then I looked at the sky and the time and then I decided it was time for me to go.

"Where you going? I thought we were going to have a battle" said Connor.

"This has been a long day and I got to get going, there are lots of places I want to go before it gets dark, we can have our battle at the Pokémon league" I said.

"Alright you can lose to me at the Pokémon League" said Connor.

"You just be ready because you know I will, goodbye we you in a week" I said as I left the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **Legendary Pokémon battles**

My Pokémon on hand where Venusaur, Dragonair, Fearow, Graveler, Jolteon and Tenacruel.

I continued up though Route 1 and 2 but took a shortcut through Diglett Cave battling Diglett and Dugtrio until we reached Route 11 then left into Vermilion City then took the underground tunnel into Route 5.

I went to the Day-care centre to check on Ponyta, Ponyta had levelled up a lot, I took Ponyta back and left Fearow with the Day-care centre.

I continued up and turned right into Route 9 and went to the large river leading up to the old powerplant along the way I decided to try out the super rod I got and caught a Poliwhirl.

I used Jolteon to battle, I ordered Jolteon use thunder shock and it was a big hit and Poliwhirl was paralyzed couldn't move.

I then threw my Pokeball and caught it, Poliwhirl was transferred to Professor Oaks lab.

I continued on and found the old Powerplant, the Professor was right it was the home of electric Pokémon we battled a lot like Pikachu, Magnemite, Voltorb and Electrode.

We then bumped into an Electabuzz, I called Dragonair to battle it.

Dragonair used ice beam on Electabuzz and it was a big hit.

Electabuzz used thunder punch on Dragonair but wasn't very effective.

Dragonair then used dragon rage and it was a big hit too.

I then threw my Pokeball at it and caught the Electabuzz, Electabuzz was transferred to Professor Oaks lab.

I continued until we heard a loud noise coming from just outside the powerplant we went outside to investigate.

We went outside and to my shock, on top of the powerplant was the legendary Pokémon Zapdos.

The Zapdos looked angry because I'd been battling electric Pokémon and wanted to battle me.

I called out Dragonair too battle Zapdos, Zapdos used drill peck on Dragonair and it was a big hit.

Dragonair then used ice beam but Zapdos countered with thunderbolt to defend.

Zapdos then used drill peck again and Dragonair was unable to battle.

I called back Dagonair and called out Graveler to battle.

Zapdos used thunder on Graveler, although it didn't do any damage it paralyzed Graveler but then Graveler began to glow then suddenly evolved into Golem.

Golem then used its new move rock slide on Zapdos and it was super effective and a big hit.

Zapdos then launched its electric attack into the sky and disappeared in a giant flash of lighting.

After battling Zapdos I left the powerplant, maybe someday Zapdos will return I thought, I continued back through Route 9 and went to the Pokémon Centre to heal everyone and stayed there overnight.

The next day I decided to go through Rock Tunnel and made it to Lavender Town, I stopped by at the Pokémon house to see Mr Fuji and showed him how Jolteon was doing and he was happy to see it was doing great.

I continued down Route 12 and cycled all the way around until I eventually reached Fuchsia City after getting more Pokeballs and healing items I went down to the Sea Route 19 riding on Tentacruel until I returned to the Seafoam islands.

We entered battling water types like Slowpoke, Krabby and Psyduck.

I eventually ran into an evolved Slowbro and Kingler, I battled and caught them both, they were sent to Professor Oaks lab.

I was about leave until I noticed a cave across a strong current of water, the water current was too strong for Tentacruel to ride on, so I decided to have Golem use strength to move two large nearby rocks and slowed down the current.

After that was done, we made it to the cave and went inside and it was a good thing we did because in there sleeping in the centre of the cave was the Legendary Pokémon Articuno.

I walked over to get a closer look but then the Pokémon woke up and started to battle, I called out Golem to battle, Golem used rock slide but Articuno dodged it then used ice beam and it was super effective and it froze Golem.

I called back Golem and used Ponyta to battle.

Ponyta used Fire spin on Articuno and it was super effective, but then Articuno used ice beam on Ponyta and it was a big hit.

Suddenly Ponyta glowed and evolved in Rapidash.

Rapidash then used its new move fire blast on Articuno and it was a super effective and a big hit, but Articuno got back up and could still battle.

I ordered Rapidash to use fire blast again but Articuno dodged the attack, but the attack hit the wall of the cave making a large hole.

Then Articuno used blizzard that was so strong we couldn't see, eventually it cleared up but Articuno was gone, it had escaped through the hole in the wall, maybe one day Articuno will return.

I left the Seafoam Island and continued on the Sea Route 20 towards Cinnabar Island and went to the Pokémon centre to heal my Pokémon, but when I got there Alex was there.

"Ian you're here too, well you're too late I'm battling Blain for my last Gym badge first" said Alex.

"Actually, I already have all eight Gym badges" I said.

"What, but how did you get beyond me?" asked Alex

"I heard you had a hard time beating Sabrina back in Saffron City, just so you know the Pokémon league is min five days so you better hurry" I said.

"Just five days, alright I'm going to battle Blain right now, want to watch? Asked Alex.

I decided to watch his battle against Blain, after I showed him were it is.

Blain and Alex battled in a one vs one battle since the Pokémon league was so close.

Blain battled with Magmar and Alex battled with his fully evolved Charizard.

Both Charizard and Magmar attacked with flamethrower and the two attacks collided with an explosion.

Magmar then used fire blast but Charizard blocked it, it wasn't very effective.

Then Magmar attacked with skull bash and it was a big hit but Charizard fought back with mega punch.

Then Charizard grabbed hold of Magmar and flew up into the air spinning making Magmar dizzy then finished the battle with seismic toss, Magmar was unable to battle and Alex was the victor.

Alex won his Volcano badge his final Gym badge, but after seeing his Charizard battle I knew soon I would have to battle it.

It was getting dark soon, so we stayed at Blain's inn overnight.

The next day Alex was still asleep, so I left without him after breakfast.

I rode Tentacruel up across the Sea Route 21 back into Pallet Town with no time to see anyone I cycled through Route 1 and back into Viridian city and saw Kirk just leaving the Gym.

"Hey Ian, are you here for a Gym battle here too?" asked Kirk.

"No, I already have this one's badge, I'm just going up to Victory road to do some training, the Pokémon league is in 4 day's" I said.

"Well I better get going, I'm just going to see the Professor and check on my other Pokémon" said Kirk.

"Okay, but by the way Alex just got his eighth badge in Cinnabar Island so you might meet him at the lab" I said.

Kirk went on to Pallet Town while I went left to Route 22 and went up to the grassy area and battled a few flying types like Doduo and Fearow, but then I ran into a wild Ditto, I sent out Dragonair to battle but then the Ditto used transform and changed into Dragonair.

My Dragonair used ice beam and it was super effective, but then ditto used thunderbolt on Dragonair but it wasn't very effective.

I then threw my Pokeball and the Ditto was caught.

I continued through until we reached Victory Road.

I entered and inside was a lot off high levelled Pokémon like Onix and Graveler, and strong Pokémon trainers.

I travelled deep into victory road then came across a wild Machoke, I called out Venusaur to battle it.

Venusaur attacked with vine whip and it was a small hit, Machoke fought with karate chop, Venusaur then used its new move toxic on Machoke, Machoke was badly poisoned.

I then threw my Pokeball at Machoke and caught it.

I travelled further into Victory road but after such a long time I got lost until I heard a loud roar, I turned towards a cave but the deeper I got the more hot it became until I saw light at the end, but it wasn't the entrance it was to another room and the light was in fact the Legendary Pokémon Moltres.

I chose Tentacruel to battle, I ordered Tentacruel to use hydro pump, but the attack missed, then Moltres used fire spin and trapped Tentacruel in a fiery vortex.

Tentacruel couldn't move then Moltres glowed used sky attack on Tentacruel and it was a big hit, Tentacruel was unable to battle, I called back Tentacruel and chose Dragonair.

Moltres used peck on Dragonair and it was a small hit, Dragonair fought back with slam, then used thunderbolt and it was super effective.

Moltres then attacked with fire spin trapping Dragonair, then Moltres glowed and used sky attack and it was a big hit.

Dragonair was really low on HP, suddenly Dragonair began to glow then evolved in Dragonite.

Dragonite used dragonrage on Moltres and it was a bit hit, then Moltres attacked with fire spin and it wasn't very effective.

Then Dragonite used its new attack hyper beam, Moltres tried to fight back with fire spin but the hyper beam over Powered the fire spin and Moltres took a big hit.

I then threw a Pokeball at Moltres, it went inside but Moltres broke out.

Moltres then glowed again but this time the sky attack missed and hit the side of the wall and busted out of the cave, maybe Moltres will return.

I looked threw the large hole Moltres had left and saw it the Pokémon league, while I knew I still had four days left I still couldn't wait for the tournament.

Dragonite looked out and spread its wings ready to take its first flight, but before it did it asked me if I wanted to go for a ride.

I nodded yes and jumped on its back and took off.

We flew high in the air, Dragonite flew like a jet into the sky.

Instead of going to the Pokémon League I decided to fly down to Pallet Town to show off my newly evolved Pokémon and tell Professor Oak about the legendary Pokémon I've seen.

We got to Pallet town in mere minutes and went to the lab.

"Well Ian, I've seen all the new Pokémon you've sent to me, their very impressive" said Professor Oak.

I then told Professor Oak about the three legendary Pokémon I saw and showed him their pictures in my Pokedex and he was shocked.

"Wow the three legendary birds, the three hardest Pokémon to ever see in Kanto and you battled them in the places I suggested, what are the odds of that" said Professor Oak laughing.

Something inside was say he knew they'd be there.

"Although I must say it's a shame you didn't catch any of them, with those three you would have beaten any trainer and won the league single headedly" said Professor Oak.

As much as hated to admit it, he was right.

"But these new Pokémon you've caught are rewarding enough, but with the Pokémon League only days away I suggest you start training with your other Pokémon soon, the recommended level for entering is fifty so you better get going" said Professor Oak.

He was right, so I dropped of my current team and picked up my, Poliwhirl, Electabuzz, Ditto, Doduo, Snorlax and Pikachu.

We spent the night in Professor Oak's guest room and after food we continued on our journey.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **The Pokémon league**

I left the Lab on my bike and cycled through Route 1 and 2, past Viridian City and into Digglet cave where Poliwhirl was especially good there, after an hour of training there we went to vermilion city to heal up then up past Saffron city and went to the market and brought a water stone and thunder stone.

I went down the cycle path and into grassy area where flying types were so Electabuzz could train.

After passing Fuchsia city we went down the Sea Route 19 and back into Seafoam Island caves, although we didn't see Articuno again Electabuzz and Pikachu got to do some serious training.

After that we went back up the Sea Route 19 and returned to Fuchsia city and went left through Route 15 battling grass Pokémon for Doduo to train then suddenly evolving into Dodrio.

I then went up battling other trainers so Snorlax could train more than Ditto needed some more training too.

It took all day until the six Pokémon I picked up were ready.

We later returned to the Day care man on Route 5 and picked up Fearow from the Day care man.

After dinner I spent the night in Cerulean city, then the next day I transferred all the Pokémon I had on me all but Pikachu and Poliwhirl and got Nidorina, Nidorino and Kabuto.

I used the evolution stones from earlier and evolved Pikachu and Poliwhirl into Raichu and Poliwrath, then used the Moon stones I got way back from M.T. Moon and evolved Nidorina and Nidorino into Nidoqueen and Nidoking.

We travelled across Route 9 then into the old powerplant, so my newly evolved Pokémon could train more.

After all that we went through Rock Tunnel into Lavender Town then left onto Route 8 and had Kabuto battle fire types like Growlithe, Vulpix and Ponyta until Kabuto evolved into Kabutops.

At last were ready for the Pokémon League I went to the Pokémon centre back in Lavendar Town and healed everyone and then picked up Dragonite and flew all the way to Indigo Plateau.

There we saw other, trainers riding there Pokémon there too.

Trainers riding in the sky on their Pidgeot, Fearow and Charizard.

In the sea was trainers riding Blastoise, Tentacruel, Dewgong, Gyarados and Lapras.

We finally made it to the Pokémon league.

I spent the night in Pokémon village with all the other trainers staying in dorms getting ready for tomorrow and the beginning of the tournament.

The next day it was the first day of the Pokémon league I was all registered and ready to go, but before I could battle in the indigo stadium, I had to win four battles in the preliminary rounds.

In the preliminary rounds, Trainers must compete on four different battlefields: Rock, Grass, Water, and Ice.

All matches are of three Pokémon each and the battlefield is decided by a game of chance, and the competitors are chosen randomly by computer and only Trainers who win on all four battlefields will progress to the final rounds.

My first battle was on the grass field and my opponent was a girl named Gizelle from the Pokémon Tech academy a school that teaches the next generations of Pokémon masters and because she graduated with honours, she entered the Pokémon league with winning any badges.

The battle began and since this was the grass field, I went with my grass type Venusaur, while Gizelle chose a Ninetales.

Ninetales attacked with fire spin but I defended with razor leaf.

Venusaur fought back with vine whip wrapping Ninetales up in its vines, Ninetales couldn't move.

Venusaur then used toxic poisoning Ninetales.

Gizelle was now getting nervous while I was confident as I then ordered Venusaur to use solar beam.

Venusaur was all charged up and threw Ninetale up into the air and fired its solar beam at Ninetales with a critical hit.

Ninetale was unable to battle, Gizelle then brought out her Golbat to battle.

Golbat moved really fast so I decided to return Venusaur and chose Fearow to battle.

Golbat attacked with wing attack and it was a big hit but Fearow fought back with drill peck also a big hit.

Fearow attacked with swift on Golbat and it was a hit and it hurt.

Golbat fought back with Razor wing another hit.

Fearow finally finished with double edge knocking out Golbat.

Gizelle then brought out her last Pokémon Vileplume.

Fearow attacked with drill peck and was super effective but then Vileplume used sleep powder putting Fearow to sleep.

I called back Fearow and used Rapidash.

Rapidash used fire spin on Vileplume and it was super effective.

Vileplume tried to fight back with sleep powder but Rapidash evaded the attack, Vileplume tried to use solar beam but before it could fire Rapidash used fire blast knocking out Vileplume, I was the victor and moving on to the second-round tomorrow on the water field.

The next day my next opponent was a trainer named A.J., A.j was a trainer who before competing for badges won 100 battles in a row, so it sounded like he would be tough to beat.

A.J. brought out his evolved Sandslash so I brought out Tentacruel to battle.

I started by having Tentacruel use bubble beam on Sandslash but Sandslash evaded by diving into the water, even though Sandslash was a ground type the water didn't seem to bother Sandslash.

Tentacruel went after Sandslash and used poison sting but Sandslash blocked with slash.

Sandslash then got out of the water and used earthquake and was super effective, Tentacruel finally fought back with hydro pump and it was super effective plus a big hit, Sandslash was unable to battle.

A.J. called back Sandslash and then brought out his Raticate.

Raticate attacked with super fang but Tentacruel blocked with constricted wrapping it up in its tentacles, Raticate couldn't move.

Tentacruel then used poison sting, not only hurting Raticate but also poisoning it.

Tentacruel finished Raticate of by throwing into the air and using bubble beam.

A.J. called back his Raticate and brought out Gyarados.

A.j. had Gyarados to use hyper beam on Tentacruel and it was a big hit, Tentacruel was unable to battle.

I called back Tentacruel and chose Jolteon.

Because Gyarados used hyper beam earlier it couldn't move, so Jolteon finished Gyarados with its thunder, super effective and a big hit, Gyarados was unable to battle and I was the victor and moving on tomorrow to the third-round on the ice field.

The next day my third match on the ice field was against Katrina.

The battle began with Katrina bringing out her Cloyster and I chose Primeape.

Cloyster attacked with ice beam but Primeape evaded the attack and used low kick, it was super effective against an ice type.

Then Primeape finished off Cloyster with submission, Cloyster was unable to battle.

Katrina called back Cloyster and chose her Flareon.

Flareon attacked by using flamethrower and it was a big hit on Primeape.

Primeape fought back with karate chop but Flareon evaded the attack by using double team then finished off Primeape by using fire blast, Primeape was unable to battle.

I called back Primeape and chose Poliwrath.

Flareon attacked with flamethrower but Poliwrath countered with ice beam.

The two attacks collided in an explosion of steam.

Poliwrath then used water gun but missed when Flareon used double team and evaded the attack.

Flareon then tried to use fire blast but then Poliwrath used surf to create a huge tidal wave that was a big hit on Flareon and super effective, Flareon was unable to battle.

Katrina called back Flareon and chose her Raichu.

Raichu used thunderbolt and Poliwrath use ice beam, the two attacks collided in an explosion then Poliwrath used water gun on Raichu and it was a small hit, but then Raichu used thunder and knocked out Poliwrath in one shot.

I called back Poliwrath and chose Electabuzz.

Both Pokémon attacked with thunder but they both weren't very effective on each other.

Raichu attacked by using body slam but Electabuzz but Electabuzz dodged and used thunder punch on Raichu although it wasn't very effective it was a critical hit.

Raichu then tried to use mega kick but then Electabuzz blocked the attack then ended the battle with seismic toss.

Raichu was unable to battle and I was the victor and moving on to the fourth round on the rock field.

The next day on the rock field my opponent was Otoshi.

Otoshi brought out his Golduck so I chose Venusaur.

Golduck attacked by using ice beam on Venusaur and it was super effective, but then Venusaur countered by using razor leaf and that was super effective.

Venusaur then started absorbing the sun light, Golduck attacked by using ice beam and it was a big hit but Venusaur fought back and fired its solar beam knocking Golduck out.

Otoshi called back Golduck and chose his Dodrio to battle.

Venusaur had taken a lot of damage during its battle with Golduck so I called it back and used Kabutops.

Dodrio attacked by using drill peck but it wasn't very effective, then Kabutops fought back using slash.

Then Dodrio used tri-attack and it was a small hit, then Kabutops ended Dodrio with hydro pump knocking Dodrio out.

Otoshi called back Dodrio and called out his last Pokémon Marowak.

I ordered Kabutops to use hydro pump on Marowak, but it missed then Marowak used bonemerang and the two-attack knocked out Kabutops, Kabutops was unable to battle.

I called back Kabutops and used Poliwrath to battle.

Marowak first used focus energy so I had Poliwrath use water gun, it was super effective.

Marowak then used bone club and it was a critical hit.

Marowak then used bonemerang but Poliwrath countered with ice beam and froze the bone.

Marowak attacked with headbutt and Poliwrath with mega kick, the two attacks collide but Marowak was able to get back it's bone and use bonemerang on Poliwrath, Poliwrath was unable to battle.

I called back Poliwrath and called out Venusaur.

Both off our final Pokémon were almost out of HP the next attack would decide the winner.

I ordered Venusaur to use vine whip but Otoshi ordered Marowak to use focus energy, Marowak was evading the vine whip with its bone then took a big strike with bone club, but just before Marowak made contact Venusaur used toxic and badly poisoned Marowak.

Venusaur finally ended the battle with razor leaf knocking out Marowak.

Marowak was unable to battle and I was the victor.

I had won all my matches on all four fields and moving on to the final rounds in two days.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **The Pokémon league** **Finals**

The next day Me, Connor, Alex and Kirk had all won in the Preliminaries plus twelve other Trainers and had a whole day to rest up for the finals, later that day we all received the announcement on who we will all be battling, and I was shocked to discover I'm battling Alex in the first round.

Deciding the Pokémon, I was going to battle with was tough especially when learning that all of Alex's Pokémon had all evolved to the final form.

The next day the first round of the finals were all three vs three battles and it was going to be a tough one.

Alex brought out his Charizard straight out and I chose Poliwrath.

Alex ordered Charizard to use flamethrower while Poliwrath used water gun, Polwarth's water gun over powered Charizard's flamethrower and took a direct hit.

Charizard flew into the air and tried Flamethrower from a different angle but Poliwrath still doused the flames with water gun.

Alex Ordered Charizard to use slash but Poliwrath used surf and it was a big hit on Charizard.

Charizard then used fire spin trapping Poliwrath in its vortex but Poliwrath could still battle.

Charizard then used Flamethrower and Poliwrath used water gun, this time the two attacks collided in an explosion off steam, Poliwrath countered with ice beam and luckily enough froze Charizard.

Charizard couldn't move because it was Frozen solid, Poliwrath ended Charizard with mega kick knocking out Charizard.

Alex called back Charizard and chose Victreebel.

Victreebell quickly used sleep powder and put Poliwrath to sleep, then Victreebel used razor leaf on Poliwrath knocking it out.

I called back Poliwrath and chose Fearow.

Victreebel used poison powder and poisoned Fearow but Fearow fought back with drill peck and it was super effective.

Fearow took a little damage from the poison but could still battle, Victreebel then used razor leaf but it wasn't very effective, then Fearow finished Victreebel of with double edge.

Victreebell was unable to battle.

Alex called back Victreebell and chose his Nidoking.

Fearow tried to attack with double edge but Nidoking quickly attacked with thunderbolt, knocking Fearow out, Fearow was unable to battle.

I called back Fearow and chose Golem.

Nidoking and Golem both used earthquake and they were both super effective.

Nidoking charges in with double kick, but Golem blocked using strength and grabbed hold of Nidoking's horn.

Golem then ended the battle using seismic toss ending the battle.

Nidoking was unable to battle and I was the victor.

Moving on to the championship rounds.

Connor and Kirk had both won their matches and moving on along with five other trainers in the final eight.

That night Kirk and Alex were outside talking because Alex was upset that he lost.

"Ian just got lucky that's all, if we battled again, I know I'd win" said Alex.

"You foolish boy, the reason you lost is because you forgot to give your Pokémon respect and love, please stay and watch the rest of the tournament, you just might learn some new things" said Kirk.

"The next day was the start of the championship tournament were all battles will be full six vs six battles, my next opponent was a young boy named Richie.

The battle began, Richie chose his Charmeleon to battle I chose Golem to battle.

Charmeleon started by using flamethrower but it wasn't very effective, Golem then used earthquake and it was super effective but Charmeleon could still battle and used fire spin and trapped Golem in its vortex.

Eventually Golem escaped and finished of Charmeleon using strength, Charmeleon was unable to battle.

Richie called Charmeleon back and brought out his Kingler.

Kingler attacked with its crab hammer and hit was a critical hit plus super effective, Golem was unable to battle.

I called back Golem and chose Jolteon.

Jolteon attacked with thunder on Kingler and it was super effective, Kingler was unable to battle.

Richie called back Kingler and chose his Tauros to battle.

I ordered Jolteon to use Thunder, but it missed, then Tauros attacked by using take down and it was a big hit.

Jolteon then attacked with thunder shock and it was a small hit, Tauros then ended Jolteon by using earthquake, Jolteon was unable to battle.

I called back Jolteon and chose Primeape to battle.

Tauros attacked by using take down and Primeape attacked by using Karate chop, the two attacks collided but Tauros took a critical hit.

Primeape finished off Tauros by grapping it by the horns and using submission, Tauros was unable to battle.

Richie called back Tauros and brought out his Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto attacked by using wing attack on Primeape and it was super effective, Primeape got back up and used Karate chop on Pidgeotto, it was a critical hit.

Pidgeotto finished off Primeape with another wing attack, Primeape was unable to battle.

I called back Primeape and chose Poliwrath.

Pidgeotto attacked with wing attack and it was super effective, Poliwrath countered with ice beam and it was super effective, although Pigeotto's HP was low it could still fight.

Pigeotto then used quick attack on Poliwrath but Poliwrath finished off Pidgeotto with surf, Pidgeotto was unable to battle.

Richie called back Pidgeotto and chose his Butterfree to battle.

Poliwrath attacked with water gun and it was a hit on Butterfree.

Butterfree then attacked with gust, it was super effective.

Butterfree then used Sleep powder and put Poliwrath to sleep, then finished off Poliwrath with one more gust, Poliwrath was unable to battle.

I called back Poliwrath and chose Beedrill.

Butterfree attacked by using psybeam, it was super effective.

Beedrill countered by using twineedle, the attack stroke twice and even poisoned Butterfree.

Beedrill then attacked by using pin missile, it was five-time attack, Butterfree countered by using tackle, it was a small hit.

Beedrill then attacked by using cut another small hit on Butterfree.

Butterfree finally ended Beedrill by using gust, Beedrill was unable to battle.

But then the poison finally taken its toll on Butterfree and it was unable too.

We both only had one Pokémon left, I chose my Venusaur and Richie chose Raichu.

Raichu attacked with thunderbolt but it wasn't very effective, Venusaur countered with vine whip and it was a critical hit.

Raichu tried to use thunder but it missed.

Venusaur then used toxic and poisoned Raichu.

Venuasaur then started absorbing sun light, while Raichu tried another thunderbolt but once again it wasn't very effective.

Venusaur fired it's solarbeam and it was a big hit on Raichu, Raichu tried to get back up but it was finally down from the damage from poison.

Raichu was unable to battle and I was the victor.

I continued to the final four along with Connor and Kirk, suddenly we were both shocked to see that I was battling Connor in the semi-final match.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **The Pokémon league Semi-** **Finals**

I had all evening to decide what Pokémon to use and see what Connor had, according to the data on all ttrainers competing Connor has only battled using 10 Pokémon but doesn't stick to one type, while I had a lot of Pokémon to choose from, I had to put a lot of heart into them too.

The next day was the semi final round and Kirk had already won his battle and moving on to the finals, who ever won this battle faces him.

Mine and Connor's battle began Connor chose his Pikachu to battle, now I'd seen his Pikachu battle and the power it possessed my plan wasn't to use a Pokémon that could just beat it but to copy that power as well, so I chose my Ditto.

Ditto imminently transformed into Pikachu and was ready to battle.

Connor's Pikachu attacked first with thunder, it was a hit but not very effective, Ditto countered with its thunder, but it wasn't very effective either.

Connor's Pikachu and my Ditto both used Thunderbolt but both weren't very effective.

I ordered Ditto to use agility and raised its speed, Connor ordered Pikachu to use thunder, but it missed.

I ordered Ditto to use thunder and it was a hit but also not very effective.

Connor ordered Pikachu to use agility and raised its speed, so I did the same and ordered Ditto to use agility and raised it speed even more, eventually the two used a close ranged thunderbolt attack and both looked beat, but then Connor's Pikachu got back up and used quick attack and it was a critical hit then finished off with a thunderbolt on Ditto, Ditto was unable to battle.

I called back Ditto and chose Golem.

Connor called back Pikachu and chose Squirtle.

Connor ordered Squirtle to use water gun, but Golem quickly used earthquake and it was a big hit and the water gun missed.

Golem then used strength but Squirtle quickly used withdraw and raised its defence before the hit.

Golem then used rock slide but Squirtle evaded the attack.

Golem then goes for another strength, but then Squirtle uses hydro pump on Golem a critical hit also super effective.

Squirtle finished of Golem with Bubble beam, Golem was unable to battle.

I called back Golem and chose Gengar.

Connor was surprised to see me battling with a Gengar, knowing that only ghost types can beat ghosts and since he doesn't have one it wasn't going to be easy.

Connor called back Squirtle and chose his Snorlax.

Feeling confident Connor had just slipped up I ordered Gengar to use night shade and I was a hit and it hurt.

Connor ordered Snorlax to use body slam, but the attack had no effect on Gengar then used Night shade again doing the same amount of damage.

Connor ordered Snorlax to use hyper beam but once again had no effect, Connor then realised both body slam and hyper beam are both normal attacks and have no effect on ghosts.

Gengar then used confuse ray and Snorlax was confused and hurt itself in its confusion.

Gengar then used its new move psychic on Snorlax and it was a big hit, Snorlax was unable to battle.

Connor called back Snorlax and brought out his Lapras.

Lapras attacked with water gun but Gengar countered with psychic on Lapras.

Lapras tried water gun again and Gengar countered with psychic again, but this time Lapras used surf and it was a big hit on Gengar.

Gengar then used night shade while Lapras used Ice beam, the two attacks collided in a huge explosion knocking out both Pokémon, Gengar and Lapras were both unable to battle.

We both called back our Pokémon, I chose Electabuzz and Connor chose Ivysaur.

Electabuzz used thunder, although it wasn't very effective Ivysaur was paralyzed.

Ivysaur fought back with razor leaf and it was a big hit on Electabuzz, Electabuzz then used thunder punch doing a lot of damage to Ivysaur.

Ivysaur then used leech seed on Electabuzz to slowly drain its energy, Electabuzz tried thunder again but this time it missed.

Ivysaur then used vine whip, but Electabuzz blocked its attack and caught it vine whip.

Electabuzz finished it off with seismic toss, Ivysaur was unable to battle.

Connor called back Ivysaur and chose Pikachu.

Pikachu attacked with quick attack, a small hit on Electabuzz, Electabuzz fought back with thunder punch, it wasn't very effective, Electabuzz's HP was zapped by leech seed.

Pikachu used thunderbolt, but then Electabuzz quickly blocked by using light screen, the attack wasn't very effective and cut in half.

Pikachu then used quick attack again hitting Electabuzz, Electabuzz tried to grab it for seismic toss, but Pikachu dodged by using agility then finished it off by using quick attack and it was a critical hit, Electabuzz was unable to battle.

I called back Electabuzz and chose Venuasaur.

Connor's Pikachu looked really tired, so Connor called back Pikachu and chose his Charizard, his only fully evolved Pokémon he's used in this whole battle.

Charizard attacked with flamethrower, it was super effective but the damage was cut in half by light screen.

Venusaur used vine whip and wrapped up Charizard and it couldn't move.

Charizard tried to use flamethrower but it failed due to the vine whip sealing Charizard's mouth.

Venusaur then used toxic and badly poisoned Charizard.

Venusaur began absorbing light to get ready to use solar beam, while Charizard still couldn't move but was still taking damage from poison.

Suddenly Charizard broke free and flew up and launched a flamethrower and Venusaur used solar beam and the two attacks collided in a huge explosion.

Suddenly in the Charizard attacked Venusaur with fly, it was super effective and a critical hit.

Charizard finished it off with fire blast, Venusaur was unable to battle.

I called back Venusaur and felt really confident, although I only had one Pokémon left all six of Connor's Pokémon had battled and are tired also his strongest Pokémon Charizard is still badly Poisoned, one more thing this last Pokémon is my strongest levelled Pokémon.

I chose Dragonite.

The whole stadium was surprised because this was the first time anyone had used a Dragonite in this year's tournament.

Connor looked at Charizard and asked if it could still go on and Charizard nodded yes.

Connor ordered Charizard to use flamethrower, Dragonite blocked it and it was not very effective.

I ordered Dragonite to use ice beam, Charizard dodged by flying into the air, Dragonite flew after it.

Dragonite attacked with ice beam, it was a small hit on Charizard, Charizard used flamethrower but it wasn't very effective.

Charizard charged in to use seismic toss, but then Dragonite evaded the attack and used thunderbolt on Charizard, it was a critical hit, plus super effective.

Charizard was really low on HP one more attack would be the end.

Refusing to give up, Connor ordered Charizard to use fire blast, but Dragonite Countered with hyper beam, the two attacks collided in a huge explosion.

When the dust cleared both Pokémon were standing but Charizard went down, Charizard was unable to battle.

Connor called Charizard back and chose Squirtle.

Squirtle attacked using hydro pump, but Dragonite countered with ice beam and froze Squirtle.

Squirtle was frozen solid and unable to move.

Dragonite finished off Squirtle with thunderbolt, Squirtle was unable to battle.

Connor called back Squirtle and brought out his only battling Pokémon, Pikachu.

Pikachu attacked with thunderbolt, but Dragonite defended with thunderbolt.

Dragonite then used dragon rage, but Pikachu evaded the attack by using agility.

Dragonite kept attacking with dragon rage but Pikachu continued dodging but getting tired.

Connor ordered Pikachu to use thunder on Dragonite, it was a big hit, but Dragonite could still fight.

Pikachu goes in for quick attack, it was a small hit but then Dragonite uses ice beam on Pikachu's feet freezing them to the ground.

Pikachu couldn't move.

Dragonite went to end the battle with hyper beam, Dragonite fired its hyper beam and it was a big hit on Pikachu.

It looked like Pikachu was down and out, but just before the announcer could announce Pikachu out, Pikachu got back up.

Everyone was shocked that, that little Pikachu just refused to give up, and slowly walked towards Dragonite in pain with its cheeks sparking with electricity.

I ordered Dragonite to use hyper beam again, but Dragonite needed to recharge before it could again.

Pikachu still hadn't gone down as it didn't want to let Connor down or his other Pokémon.

Suddenly just before Dragonite attacked Connor ran onto the battle field and grabbed hold of Pikachu, without thinking I ordered Dragonite to stop.

Dragonite stopped its attack and looked to the field and saw what we almost did.

Connor surrounded the match and gave up.

With this surrender I was the victor moving on the finals to battle Kirk.

Once the battle was over Connor was in the locker room tending to his injured Pikachu, but then I walked in and asked how Pikachu was doing.

Pikachu seemed okay but was really weak and needed to get to the Pokémon centre.

"I just wanna say, you put up a good fight, you almost had me off guard" I said.

"Thanks, and good luck to you in the finals" said Connor.

"And good luck to you too in your match" I said.

"what are you talking about? I lost doesn't that mean I'm out?" said a surprised Connor.

"Wait you don't know; the two loosing trainers get a chance to battle for third place tomorrow" I said.

In this surprised Connor rushed out the locker room to get ready for tomorrow as did I.

Connor and me both went to the Pokémon centre and healed our Pokémon, after that and dinner I chose my team, from watching Kirk's battles I knew he had some strong Pokémon and that Kirk battles with his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**My Pokémon Story**

 **Kanto story** **The Pokémon league Final battle**

The next day my Pokémon were all chosen and ready to go, on the outside I was ready to battle but in the inside I was nervous, I'd battled a lot here in the Pokémon league not feeling nervous at all but this time was different, because this time I was in the finals against Kirk, a trainer who's done exactly what I've done battled his way all the way to the finals, ignoring the butterfly's in my stomach I went out there to battle.

Connor had his match against the Trainer Kirk beat, a girl named Assunta and he won and won third place.

Now it was time for final match of the Pokémon league, there was me on one side and Kirk on the other we both pulled out our Pokeballs and the battle began.

Kirk chose his fully evolved Pidgeot to battle first and I chose Jolteon.

I ordered Jolteon to use thunder but missed, then Pidgeot attacked with double edge, it was a big hit.

Jolteon then used thunder wave and paralyzed Pidgeot, Pidgeot couldn't move.

Jolteon then used thunder again but this time it was a hit and super effective.

Pidgeot tried to counter attack but still couldn't move then Jolteon finished it off with thunder shock, Pidgeot was unable to battle.

Kirk called back Pidgeot and chose Alakazam to battle.

Jolteon attacked with thunder but Alakazam blocked by using psychic, Alakazam then used disable and Jolteon could not use thunder for a while.

Jolteon then used quick attack, it was a small hit but then Alakazam countered with psychic and it was a big hit.

Alakazam then finished of Jolteon with hyper beam, Jolteon was unable to battle.

I called back Jolteon and chose Pinsir.

Because Alakazam used hyper beam I couldn't move and Pinsir finished it off with guillotine, it was a one-hit KO, Alakazam was unable to battle.

Kirk called back Alakazam and chose Arcanine.

Arcanine attacked with Flamethrower but Pinsir quickly used double team and evaded the attack.

Arcanine then used bite and Pinsir used slash, they were both a hit.

Then arcanine used fire blast and it was a big hit, plus super effective, Pinsir was unable to battle.

I called back Pinsir and chose Tentacruel.

Arcanine attacked with flamethrower while Tentacruel used bubble beam, the two attacks collided in an explosion of steam.

Tentacruel quickly used constrict and Arcanine was stuck in Tentacruel's tentacles.

Arcanine struggled to break free and used bite it was a small hit.

Tentacruel finished it off with hydro pump, it was a big hit and a critical hit, Arcanine was unable to battle.

Kirk called back Arcanine and chose Exeggutor.

Tentacruel attacked with poison sting, but Exeggutor deflected it with psychic.

Exeggutor then used psywave and it was super effective on Tentacruel.

Tentacruel tried Constrict but once again blocked with psychic.

Exeggutor finally used solar beam and it was a big hit Tentacruel, Tentacruel was unable to battle.

I called back Tentacruel and chose Rapidash.

I ordered Rapidash to use fire spin, Exeggutor tried to block with psywave but it was too strong, and it was a big hit on Exeggutor and it was trapped inside it's fiery vortex.

Rapidash then finished it off with Fire blast and it was a big hit, plus super effective, Exeggutor was unable to battle.

Kirk called back Exeggutor and to everyone's surprise he brought out his Aerodactyl.

Nobody had battled using an Aerodactyl before in this whole tournament, and I might be going crazy, but I was almost sure that was the same Aerodactyl from cinnabar island.

I ordered Rapidash to use fire spin but Aerodactyl dodged the attack.

Aerodactyl then used wing attack and Rapidash used take down, both were small hits.

Aerodactyl then used rock slide and it was a big hit, plus super effective.

Rapidash then used fire blast and Aerodactyl used hyper beam, the two attacks collided in an explosion.

When the smoke finally cleared it showed Rapidash was unable to battle.

I called back Rapidash and chose Venusaur to battle.

Venusaur used razor leaf on Aerodactyl used razor leaf on Aerodactyl it was a big hit, but Aerodactyl fought back wing attack and it was super effective, suddenly Venusaur quickly countered and used toxic, Aerodactyl was badly poisoned.

Venusaur started charging up for Solar beam, while Venusaur was charging Areodactyl used wing attack and it was a critical hit plus super effective.

Venusaur fired its solarbeam and Aerodactyl used hyper beam, the two attacks just missed each other and struck hard on each Pokémon, both Areodactyl and Venusaur were unable to battle.

Me and Kirk only had one Pokémon left, we called back our previous Pokémon brought out our last.

I chose Dragonite and Kirk chose Blastoise.

Dragonite used dragon rage and it was a big hit, Blastoise countered with hydro pump, a big hit but not very effective.

Both attacks were just greetings to show off our Pokémon strength, now the real final battle began.

Blastoise first tucked in its head and raised its defence, Dragonite attacked with thunderbolt, it was a big hit plus super effective, Blastoise attacked at full steam with skull bash, it was a big hit.

Dragonite then used ice beam, but Blastoise countered with surf, both weren't very effective.

Blastoise then struck with double edge and it was a big hit.

Dragonite then used thunderbolt but Blastoise evaded the attack and used hydro pump, it was a big hit but not very effective.

Dragonite then used hyper beam but before it hit Blastoise tucked in its head and raised it defence, Blastoise was still standing then charged at full steam with skull bash and it was a big hit but Dragonite was still standing.

Both Pokémon were almost out of HP one more attack would end the battle.

Blastoise struck with surf and Dragonite used thunderbolt, the two attacks collided in an explosion but just before the smoke cleared Blastoise struck with skull bash, Dragonite tried to counter with dragon rage but was too late Blastoise's attack hit and it caused a huge amount of damage.

Dragonite was unable to battle Kirk was the victor, this year's Pokémon indigo league champion was Kirk.

I was in shock as my Dragonite had been defeated but I wasn't upset I felt proud of myself and my Pokémon for making it this far.

I returned Dragonite to its Pokeball as did Kirk's Blastoise and the two off us came to the centre of the ring and shuck hands.

"Congratulations Kirk, you're the clear winner here" I said.

"Thank you, you really pushed me to the edge there thank you, Ian" said Kirk.

As the victor Kirk has now earned a spot in the Indigo hall of fame and earned the right to battle the World Champion Red one day.

That night the closing ceremony began all the trainers walked into the stadium with one Pokémon by their side, each trainer was handed a participation badge to show their hard work at the Pokémon league.

While Kirk, then me and Connor all stood on the podium as the three top ranking trainers in this Pokémon league competition who battled the best.

Connor revived a bronze medal, I received a silver medal, but Kirk received this year's Indigo league trophy.

As the ceremony ended everyone's head looked up to an amazing firework display in the night sky.

That night I made a little campfire in the forest and stared into my third-place medal and thought about all my hard training it took to get here and maybe what I would have done differently.

Suddenly Connor came along and sat down with me and looked into his medal too.

We then told each other stories about our Pokémon adventure and our accomplishments.

And so, my first Pokémon league came to a close although I didn't win, I achieved lifelong friends, but my journey was far from over.

In loving memory of my dead cousin Kirk, you'll always be a champion in our family's eyes.


End file.
